


Liar

by Hermes_Zeppeli



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Betaed, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Mind Control, Original Slash, Size Difference, monster fucking, soft body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes_Zeppeli/pseuds/Hermes_Zeppeli
Summary: A demon hunter is tasked with testing a demon's control of his demonic nature.But... this one is different.And after weeks spent living together, ignoring the attraction becomes more and more difficult...
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 17
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [G_Oto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_Oto/gifts).



> This work was written for the COWT 10, week 5, mission 1 "plot twist"
> 
> This work is inspired by a roleplay with G_Oto
> 
> UPDATE: Now kindly betaed by my partner Tommykaine <3

After almost three weeks... nothing was happening.  
Despite the terrible, terrible start, Neil's trial was going smoothly.

It was actually going better than most demons he had examined before.

As a demon hunter, it wasn't unusual to have to actually restrain the demon, or for them to try to run or even to kidnap a human or other stupid shit that meant an immediate execution.

But Neil was very obedient, and they had almost found some sort of truce.

Will was worried about this guy, what was he going to do after Will was gone?

Despite being eighteen he couldn't cook for shit, he was weak and shy and still read childish romances...  
His small apartment was so empty and impersonal it made him sad... as soon as Neil went back to school, Will had bought groceries and cooked something actually healthy.

Despite being positive to the tests, Neil didn't seem to manifest any demonic powers, not even during stressful episodes like their first meeting when he had threatened him.

The pendant that detected mind control powers hadn't activated once since Will had given it to Neil.  
Just like Will's protective tattoo oh his right side – above the ribs.  
The pain it caused when triggered was intense, like someone was burning his skin and enough to shake away any attempt to his mind.

That was a point in Neil's favour.

Nothing was perfect, though.

He kept having wet dreams – not that he remembered exactly what he was dreaming once awake, thankfully.  
He did remember he had dreamt about Neil the first night  
A dream where they were both eager, shy teenagers in his old high school... but that was mostly nostalgia for those innocent days, before his father had died and his life had gone to shit.  
But he often woke up with dirty boxers like a teenager – and, after being caught jerking off in the bathroom once, he really hadn't had the courage to try it again.  
When he was bored or half asleep, his mind would wander again to that awkward moment, Neil's red face, his eyes dropping on his...

Well, that wasn't something he wanted to happen ever again.

Sure, there was more than one mum that checked him out every time he went to pick up Neil at school but...  
Okay, he wasn't the most professional demon hunter in history but he had some morals, of course.  
He couldn't just drop everything to hook up with someone.  
But this... he had always had a very high sex drive but this situation was becoming unexpectedly troublesome.

It has been a while since the last time he had sex, after all.

There was also... that other thing.

Will knew he was cool – with a terrible personality, but still.  
He was tall, and muscular, and handsome, despite his many scars.  
He had no doubt Neil felt envious of his physique... but after weeks spent together Will knew it wasn't just that. Neil still had an innocent aura but sometimes, when he thought Will wouldn't notice... Neil would look at him with lust in his eyes.

But Will also was old and wise enough to resist a pretty face. One of them had to be.

They were sleeping together in the futon, like usual.  
Will had been the first one to fall asleep.

_Warm... inviting.. soaked..._

_Will..._

_I" can't...I want..._

_We want..._

_...it's not enough..._

_We want you inside..."_

_Neil called out to Will._

_Neil burned with desire._

_Will was perfect._

_"You're the one we crave. Dreams are not enough."_

_They had always been enough for Neil. Both of them._

_But he wanted to taste him. All of him.  
_

_His eyes glowed yellow._

_"Will!"_

_He licked his own lips, his tongue following the sharp edges of his teeth._

_His tail wiggled in anticipation._

_"I want to know what your blood tastes like._

_Your despair._

_Your pain._

_Your guilt._

_Your everything._

_Will._

_Will._

_Will!_ _You're going to be mine!"_

Will heard unmistakable sounds.

Lewd sounds.

Rustling of sheets.

Soft sighs.

Was Neil jerking off right next to him?

Shy, fearful Neil was actually doing something so lewd?

He felt a rush of heat he couldn't fight.

No... these wet sounds... he was... fingering himself?

Will didn't have to turn around to realize that Neil was soaking wet.

So he didn't hate that part of himself so much, then.

Will didn't have to imagine the wet folds down Neil's penis... the guy had cried so much when he had forced him to strip in front of him... and now the same, pitiful Neil was doing that next to him.

He tried to ignore the sounds, but his cock was already hard without him having to do anything.

Neil couldn't hold back a low, desperate moan.

That was the last stroke.

Will turned and threw away the sheets, exposing Neil.

Neil gasped, the movement was so unexpected that he didn't have the time to take out his fingers from inside himself.

“AH!”

Will was too furious and too horny to think straight.  
He jumped on top of him, took both of Neil's wrists in his hand and slammed them above his head.

“What did you think would happen, uh?”

“I-I'm sorry!”

“Do you really think I haven't noticed how you look at me?”

Neil froze in place, paling in front of him.

“Or you're like a bitch in heat that would do this...” Will brushed Neil's wet entrance with his fingers, making him moan “... in front of everyone?”

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I thought you were sleeping and... I couldn't hold back...”

“Tell me you don't imagine my cock deep inside you...”

Neil was tight from fear, but he was already so wet he could sink his finger inside regardless.

He curled it and Neil screamed.

“You wanted me to do this to you, don't you?”

Neil was crying, shaking his head “No, no, I-”

“Liar!” Will screamed, his cock felt too tight in his boxers and he was so angry...

“You're desperate for me... you want me to fuck you so bad...”

He twisted his finger, soon joined by one more.

Neil was so wet and warm and Will drank on his expression.

Neil was crying but he was also moaning and his hips were meeting his hand.

“I can and I will do whatever the fuck I want to you and you will thank me...”

Neil's breasts wobbled at the rhythm of his thrusts, and Will bit on a nipple.

Neil's nipples had almost the same colour as the rest of his skin... it was hot.

Neil tightened around his fingers, and Will's laugh was low and smug.

He bit harder and Neil whined deliciously.

Neil's eyes were dazed and he stopped twisting his hands trying to escape.

“Thank you...”

“Thank you, who?”

“Thank you, Will”

Will was pleased, so he kept fucking him, adding a third finger as he crunched down to bite Neil's neck.

Neil was shivering and he gasped when Will sunk his teeth on his skin.

“I already fucked you so many times Neil... I like when you're honest”

“What..?”

Neil tensed up, arching his back and Will quickened his pace until Neil screamed and came.

Will slowed down without actually stopping, Neil twisted trying to escape from his touch, being even more sensitive than before.

“No more, please... it's too much... it hurts...”

Neil gasped when Will took out his fingers.

“You don't have the right to say this while you're this hard... I'm just making you feel good like you asked me to”

He used his sticky fingers on Neil's cock.

“So you can grow this much, uh?”

“Will... Will!”

“I let you come with both...”

He rubbed Neil's cock hard, touching the tip until he came again, his semen splashing on his chest.

Will let go of Neil's arms and Neil covered his face in shame.

Will took off his boxers. Damn.  
They were disgustingly wet with pre-cum.

“Now it's my turn...”

Neil looked at him, his eyes barely visible, hidden between his bangs and arms.  
His voice was hoarse when he pleaded.

“No... no... no more...”

That annoyed Will.

He mocked him.  
“No, no, no... stop that shit I know you want this!”

Something wasn't right...

“Please, don't...”

Will ignored him and grabbed his thighs, spreading them.

“You beg me for my cock all the time...”

Will aligned himself, touching Neil's entrance with the tip of his cock, slapping him lightly and getting even louder sounds from Neil.

“Why are you like this... you're so eager usually...”

This time... it's different...

Neil tried to close his legs and Will blocked him with one arm, sliding the length of his dick between his folds and his thighs... that felt good but it wasn't enough, he twisted his hips to finally get inside...

"Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Will felt an ache on his right side, over his ribs... like a burning sensation.  
He was too caught up to stop, he would just ignore it...

Neil tried to shove him away, but he wasn't strong enough, he just scratched his arms but didn't move him. Will threw himself on top of him, blocking him with his own weight and trapped his hands just like before. Neil's brown eyes shone gold for an instant.

“Will... NO... NOO!”

The ache on his side grew soon into actual pain.

He brought a hand to the affected place but he didn't feel anything on it, but the pain was just increasing...

“What the fuck...?!”

And he woke up.

The first thing he saw was Neil trembling under him.  
His eyes were huge and full of fear.  
His beautiful face was streaked with tears and Will was blocking both of his hands with one of his.

Neil's breasts were covered in hickeys.

“Please... No...”

Will let go of his hands immediately like Neil was burning.  
The pain to the side was rapidly fading, the protective tattoo, usually black, a deep, angry red.

He stared at his wet hand and at his painfully hard cock.

He couldn't hide the horror on his face as he realized what he had done.  
His voice shook while tears wet his eyes.

“No way I...”

He didn't know where the dream started and when it ended any more.

“I would never...”

But he did.  
It was undeniable.

Neil kept crying silently, with no strength left to cover himself.

And even in that situation, somewhere deep inside him, he just wanted to continue what he was doing and much more, he wanted to sink his aching dick deep inside...

“NOOO!”

Will hid himself in the bathroom.

“I'm not a...”

but he was.

No matter if he didn't get to stick it in, and he would have if not for...

He checked the protective tattoo, still red and throbbing.

It was a simple stylized eye... a protection against mental manipulation.

Why the pain hadn't stopped him before?!

“Mind control gets detected when it makes you do something you don't want to...”

But Will wanted Neil... he craved him. He had dreamt him countless times.

But not like this.

Never like this.

“I don’t get off on hurting others”

He remembered the reassuring words he had told Neil the first day they had shared a bed.

“Liar.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tables turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was written for the COW-T 10, week 7, mission 4 prompt warning: Violence  
> rating: very NSFW  
> parole: 2500

Neil was dreaming.

He was alone in his empty house.

It was so cold, even while hidden between the covers of his bed.

And yet he felt feverish.

He was sweating so much his bangs were stuck on his forehead.

But there was something else that bothered him.

He was hard.

He had hoped he would calm down eventually but he couldn't ignore it any more.

He touched himself. He couldn't make too much noise..

No.

He could.

  
  


He lived in the middle of the forest, in a crappy, cheap apartment.

There wasn't anyone that could hear him.

And no one that would have cared, by the way.

No one loved him, no matter how good and polite he always was.

He couldn't stand out too much.

Or the hunters would come for him, like they did for his caretaker.

But in the privacy of his home... he could do what he wanted.

He stroke himself harder, grunting.

With his other hand, he went lower. He sunk his finger on his hole.

He was already wet.

No one would ever touch him like he wanted.

He was a monster.

  
Oh.

He remembered.

The hunters had come for him.

Will had come for him.

It was shocking at first but... he was no longer alone.

He remembered Will, jacking off in the bathroom. That desperate expression, that body strong and scarred.  
Even someone so scary could be that vulnerable.

  
  


Maybe him...

  
  


Would that cock fit inside him?

How would that feel?

  
  


He left his cock alone focusing on his hole, he spread himself wide, trying to reach as far as he could go... more... more... he wanted more.

  
  


_Me too. I want him. All of him!_

  
  


And then Neil woke up.

Will had thrown away the sheets, he was shouting things that didn't make sense.

He was hurting him like he had never done before.

Neil tried to fight back but Will was too strong, he couldn't win against him.

Neil wanted him but not like this.

  
  


Will was scary... He had seen him angry before, but it was always a silent, controlled rage... this was different.

Will's eyes were bleary.

"NOOOOOO!"

Neil screamed until his voice came out twisted and painful.  
He could hear it echoing in his head long after he had stopped talking.

  
  


Will stopped then.

  
  


He said something Neil couldn't hear.  
Neil was just relieved Will had walked out of the room.

  
  


Neil grabbed his head. It hurt.  
  
Everything hurt.  
  
He couldn't stop crying.  
  
He had thought he could trust Will but...  
  
It was too much. He couldn't deal with all this...  
  
“Make it stop... someone, please”

He heard for the first time – but was it, really? - someone's voice in his head.  
It was familiar. And angry.

_Why did you make him stop?! You want him!_  
  


“I wanted him but... not like this...!”

_I don't understand..._

  
“I don't want to think... I don't want to be hurt again...”

_Then don't think. Let me handle this. I want him too..._  
  
“Please, save me...”  
  
_You don't need protection.  
You're strong.  
You can be the strongest of all of us._

_You can have and can do whatever you want._

_You can have him._

_He's yours to take._

  
  


  
  


The door of the bathroom broke.  
  
  
Will turned and he understood immediately that he had made a fatal mistake.  
  
He was naked and unarmed in a room with no escape.  
  
The door got wrecked and a creature emerged.  
  
It was mostly human in appearance, but so tall it had to crunch down to get inside the room.  
Mostly because of two curled horns, but it was still two feet taller than he was without even counting them.  
It was lean, its skin a deep purple. Its messy hair covered most of its face, but two bright yellow eyes glowed through them.  
  
It was also completely naked... and half hard on top of that.  
  
It wrapped its prehensile tail around one of Will's arms.  
Will tried to free himself but the grip was too strong.  
  
It laughed and made him fall on the floor, dragging him back to the main room.  
  
Will's eyes went to the futon but there was no trace of Neil left.  
  
"Neil!"  
  
The creature turned back at him.  
It was dark, but the light from the bathroom lighted his face enough for Will to recognize him.  
  
It was Neil.  
  
His features were sharper, his eyes and complexion completely different... but it was him.  
  
Neil laughed at him. His voice was huskier, a lot more confident than usual.  
  
" _I can and I will do whatever the fuck I want to you..._ "  
  
Will froze hearing his own words from earlier thrown back at him.  
  
". _. and you will thank me... Will_ "  
  
Neil threw him on the wall, hard. The hit knocked the wind out of him.  
He stood up, searching for his bag. He needed a weapon, fast.  
  
He rolled on the floor catching it. Thankfully it was near the futon, he took the first thing he could grab, he didn't have the time to look.  
Neil shoved the bag away from him with his tail but he didn't make it in time.  
  
He fished out the knife with the blue decorations on the blade. It was the first one he had threatened Neil with. It wasn’t the luckiest choice, but it would have to do.  
He grabbed the nearest kitchen knife and threw it at Neil, turning on the light hoping to blind him. His eyes looked like they were more sensitive than human ones.  
He hid behind the counter of the kitchen while Neil avoided the weapon easily.  
  
  
" _You should have escaped, Will..._ " Neil said, his voice condescending " _... so you want to play with me, uh? I'll break you..._ "  
“Come and get me, fucker” Will said, with a confidence he didn't really feel. This was bad.  
Bad.  
Bad.  
  
Neil jumped on the counter and tried to grab him with one hand, but Will dodged and sunk the blade in between his ribs. Neil hissed and hit him with his tail, making Will hit the floor with his shoulder. He ignored the pain and rolled out of his range going back to his bag.  
He took advantage of Neil's distraction to take out his gun.  
  
"Will!"  
  
Will ignored him and fired, hitting him three times.  
  
Neil growled, falling to the floor and tripping on his own viscous blood.  
  
He recovered quickly, standing up and walking slowly towards him.  
  
Will fired again until he emptied the gun, but Neil kept stepping towards him.  
  
"WIIIIILLL!"  
  
Neil jumped on him. They rolled to the ground, Neil's nails sunk on his skin.  
  
  
Will tried to hit him with the empty gun on his yellow cat-like eye, but Neil turned and bit him hard on his shoulder. Will screamed when his teeth sunk on his skin tearing it.  
Neil was going to eat him.  
Neil was going to tear his limbs and eat him raw.  
He would die just like his father.  
There was no one to save him this time.  
But Neil didn’t tore his flesh away, he didn’t sink his teeth on his exposed neck.  
He felt his wet tongue on his wound.  
  
"FUUUUUCK!"  
  
Neil managed to block him with his own bodyweight.  
  
His blood dripped on Will, some even falling on his open mouth. He tried to spit it but he could feel its iron taste.  
Will watched with horror Neil’s wounds healing quickly.  
"How in the hell?!"  
It wasn't supposed to. The magic seals and the silver of both his bullets and the knife should have made the wounds last longer. No demon could heal that fast.  
And with the same horror, his eyes fell on Neil’s full erection.  
“ _I won, Will... you can't hurt me... not any more_ "  
  
Neil rubbed himself on him, moaning softly.  
“ _You’re mine_ ”  
Will tried to wiggle away from his grasp but Neil was too strong.  
Neil looked down on him licking his mouth clean from Will’s blood.  
  
“ _How does it feel to be the weak one?_ ”  
  
Will screamed but he couldn’t bring himself to ask for help.  
No one would come anyway.  
And he didn’t know if it was the fear or the adrenaline of the fight or something in Neil’s blood but he felt himself grow hard as well. He tried his best not to cry, to hold onto the last scrap of dignity he had left.  
“ _You sure like to fuck me in your dreams, right? I love that too..._ ”  
Neil continued, shifting a little so that his wet folds rubbed on the length of his cock.  
“ _But it wasn’t enough...I wanted to feel you for real.._ ”  
“Stop... Neil, if you can hear me...”  
  
“ _Oh, I hear you... I wanted this from the first time I saw you..._ ”  
  
Neil tried to sink on his cock, but he kept missing. He sighed in frustration.  
He freed his hands to reach for his cock and align himself but Will took that chance to run. He didn’t go far because Neil grabbed his ankle and made him trip.  
Will caught himself just in time to not hit his face on the floor, but he growled in agony when Neil scratched his back with his sharp nails.  
  
“ _DON’T RUN AWAY FROM ME! YOU’RE MINE_!”  
  
Neil flipped him around easily, grabbing his thighs and sinking in his nails.  
  
“ _I’ll just hurt you more if you try to run... do you want me to rip your cock off?_ ”  
  
Will felt the end of Neil’s nails trailing his crotch.  
He gave up at that moment. His whole body hurt.  
Neil was too strong.  
He actually cried when Neil finally sunk down on him and he felt his tight insides surrounding him.  
Neil’s moan was loud and shameless.  
He rocked his body over him.  
“ _AH... finally..._ ”  
  
Neil had never transformed before.  
It was what Will had done that had broke him like this.  
He had left an opening to let the demon free.  
If Will had been stronger, they could have avoided this.  
If he had resisted his desires...  
“I’m sorry, Neil...” Will cried.  
His voice was too weak, easily covered by Neil’s moan of pleasure.  
“I’m... the one that did this to you...”  
“ _Uh?_ ” Neil said, never stopping his movements “ _Yes, but... there was going to be someone, sooner or later...”_  
He quickened his pace, while Will didn’t move.

“ _Why are you crying? You wanted this as well...”_

“No... not like this!”

“ _You both say the same confusing things... you're too complicated...”_  
Neil tightened around his shaft, his whole body trembled over him.  
“ _Aaaah... so good... I’m glad it was you though... I never wanted someone as I wanted you... you little broken man... you’re so tasty... and he likes you too... I like it when I make both of us happy..._ ”  
  
Will didn’t reply. He didn’t have the strength left for that.  
“ _So annoying!”_  
But he cried out in pain when Neil sunk his fingers on his sides.  
“ _I would have killed you if I wanted to fuck a corpse, Will!_ ”  
Neil rocked his body over him, Will felt him twitch all around his shaft.  
“ _Look at me... you wanted to save him, uh? You pathetic little human..._ ”  
Neil let go of his sides and grabbed Will’s hair with his bloody hands.  
“ _You can’t save anyone! You can’t even safe yourself!_ ”  
Will hissed but he didn’t do anything else. He closed his eyes, hoping it would end soon enough.  
  
“ _What is it? You don’t like how I look?_ ”  
  
Neil’s grip grew stronger over his head. Did he have enough of Will already?  
Did he want to crush his skull and be done with it?  
If only...  
  
“ _You prefer this look, I bet..._ ”  
  
Will’s eyes opened wide and over him, Neil had turned back to normal. His slender figure didn’t have horns nor a tail, he had lost his purple tone and his eyes looked human as well, their usual light brown replacing the bright yellow.  
But he wasn’t himself, his face was distorted by an ugly smile that didn’t suit his face.  
“ _Ahahah... fuck me harder, please! Will!_ ” Neil screamed with a mocking tone.  
It was too much.  
The tattoo on his side burned like before, but he already hurt so badly, everywhere.  
“Stop! Stop!”  
Neil kept fucking himself on him.  
“ _Ah yes, just like that!_ ”  
  
Will cried, huge drops falling on the side of his face, his eyes burnt but he couldn’t close them no matter how much he wanted to.  
His hips moved, meeting Neil’s thrusts.  
“ _Oh, so this is what gets you, uh?_ ”  
Will tried to slip from Neil’s grasp but it was useless.  
“Just kill me! KILL ME!”  
“ _How about this?_ ”  
Neil started crying, desperate.  
His body was covered in bites and hitches and scratches.  
And then his wounds opened, his body was covered in cuts and they were bleeding, and his blood was dripping on him as well...  
“ _Save me, Will... save me!_ ” Neil said, desperate “ _It hurts, help me!_ ”  
“nonononononono...” Will whispered.  
“ _Will..._ ” Neil’s voice cracked saying his name “ _Will!_ ”  
“AAAAAAAAGH!”  
Neil smiled, and his teeth were sharp and bloody.  
  
“ _Aaaah, this feels amazing, Will... I can’t get enough of you...ah!_ ”  
Neil shook over him, stilling and arching his back.

His cock shoot all over Will’s torso.

" _Aaaah... Will_ "

Will came inside him, but Neil didn't let go.

" _This is the best, Will... my one and only... I'll never let you go..._ "

"Just... kill me..."

Neil ignored him and bent over him.

Will turned his head but Neil grabbed his jaw, forcing him to turn his way.

" _You taste so good..._ "

-

"No. Not this again". _  
  
  
_Will couldn't forget this even if he wanted to.  
  
  
Will watched his younger self walking alone in the woods.  
A familiar voice made them both turn.  
  
  
"Will! Will"  
  
His dad was calling him. Will run to him.  
  
  
He saw he had caught a hare. He had his rifle secured on his back.  
  
  
"Have you seen Teddy?" asked his father.  
  
Will looked at him, suddenly worried.  
"I thought he was with you?"  
  
"I thought the same..."  
  
  
His dad whistled, trying to call back their dog.  
Will did the same with no avail.  
Teddy was smart and obedient, he never went too far on his own.  
  
"What if he got stuck in a trap or something? We have to find him, Dad!"

His dad looked at the sky, it was getting dark.

"Of course not, Will... We'll find him"

His dad walked ahead of him, whistling until it was too late.

Something emerged from the shadows.

The creature grabbed his dad and they rolled on the ground.

It bit his throat, the blood splashed on the snow and his dad died in front of him.

It was something he had seen a hundred times in his nightmares.

But this time the creature he couldn't see that time because of the dark was clear.

His tail, his purple skin, his horns.

It turned to him, an ugly smile on his beautiful face covered in blood.

"It was you, Neil"


End file.
